<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Skye Learns a New Word! (and Barbara isn’t happy about it) by aducklingmuggingyou</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24464248">Skye Learns a New Word! (and Barbara isn’t happy about it)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aducklingmuggingyou/pseuds/aducklingmuggingyou'>aducklingmuggingyou</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown &amp; King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BJ and Lyds babysit, Barbara is Skye’s mom and u can fight me on that, Beetlejuice Has Mood Ring Hair (Beetlejuice), Cuties, Fluff and Crack, I spelled Sky’s name as Skye, Mild Swearing, babs doesn’t trust beetlejuice lollll, hope that’s okay with y’all, i don’t blame her though honestly, lol, musical-based, skye and bj and lyds are besties, skye is 4, this is a super short oneshot that I wrote in like 10 mins tops</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:15:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>653</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24464248</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aducklingmuggingyou/pseuds/aducklingmuggingyou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After spending the day with Beetlejuice and Lydia, four-year-old Skye just wants to tell her mother about the new word she learned. Barbara isn’t impressed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Barbara Maitland &amp; Sky, Beetlejuice &amp; Adam Maitland &amp; Barbara Maitland, Beetlejuice &amp; Barbara Maitland, Beetlejuice &amp; Lydia Deetz, Lydia Deetz &amp; Barbara Maitland, Lydia Deetz &amp; Sky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Skye Learns a New Word! (and Barbara isn’t happy about it)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi everyone!! Sorry I haven’t posted in a while, I’ve just been busier than usual (which is ironic lol). This is just a short little one-shot I wrote 15 minutes ago that I thought is kinda funny. It’s inspired by an incorrect quote I saw, so I thought I’d make it into a fic! Hope you all like it!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Mama! Mama!” Skye yelled through the house, jumping up and down from excitement. The four-year-old had spent the day with Beetlejuice and Lydia, since Delia and Charles were on a vacation, and Barbara and Adam were working on a project in the attic. And they had had the </span>
  <em>
    <span>best </span>
  </em>
  <span>time! Joking around, Beetlejuice turning into various scary animals, watching trashy movies and doing each other’s nails. Skye loved spending time with Lydia and the household demon, no matter what it was. They were both just so funny, and Skye </span>
  <span>couldn’t stop laughing whenever she was with them. She couldn’t wait to tell her adoptive mother what she had done that day. “Mama where are you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hearing her daughter's shouts, Barbara Maitland quickly turned off the faucet and walked out of the kitchen. Of course, being a ghost and all, she could technically phase through walls, but Barbara had never really taken to that like Beetlejuice had. Adam liked to do it</span>
  <span> to sometimes scare Skye when they were playing hide and seek. She smiled when she saw Skye standing in front of Lydia and BJ. The ghost knelt down to pick her daughter up when the little girl ran towards her happily. Barbara was so very grateful that she could still touch things and be solid if she wanted. “Hi honey! How was your day?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Skye bounced in her mother's arms, smiling brightly. “It was so much fun, Mama! We did <em>everything</em> together!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ooh,” Barbara raised her eyebrows, glancing behind her daughter at the smirking teenager and demon by the door. “Like what?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lydia just shrugged her shoulders, while Beetlejuice grinned in his usual manic way. “It was fun,” was all that Lydia said, leaving the rest to be explained by Skye.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It was! We watched bad movies and ated—“</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>”’Ate’, dear,” Barbara corrected, tapping her daughter lightly on the nose.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Skye giggled and nodded. “<em>Ate</em> popcorn and painted our nails,” at this statement, the young girl thrust her hands into her mother’s face, showing off her flashy black and red nails. Lydia had even written ‘S-K-Y-E-!’ in thin sharpie on each nail. It was a mess, but Barbara has expected as much from the trio. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“They’re beautiful, darling!” She praised, hugging her daughter close to her and smiling brightly. She had always wanted a daughter, and when Lydia had casually brought home this shaking (and terribly thin) two year old girl one night, Barbara had immediately warmed up to her. Skye didn’t remember her biological parents, and always thought of Barbara and Adam as her real caregivers. Even though the couple had died a year prior to meeting her, they were still alive at heart. They definitely had a lot of love to give to this little girl that they now called their own.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Skye hugged her mother back fiercely, burying her face into the cold crook of Barbara’s </span>
  <span>neck. By now she had gotten used to her parents skin always being cold, as opposed to Delia and Lydia’s warm, peach colored skin. There was a long moment where they just stood there, hugging contentedly. Barbara even hummed a bit, which made Skye smile into the soft skin of her mother’s neck.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Beetlejuice and Lydia sneaked past them and made their way to the kitchen to find food. They smiled to each other as they passed the couple.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After a minute or two, Skye remembered something else exciting she had done that day. The little girl pulled back from the hug suddenly, looking into her mother’s surprised blue eyes. “Oh! And Uncle Beetlejuice taught me a new word today!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Barbara raised a single, delicate eyebrow upon hearing this. She had never really trusted the demon’s parenting skills, and wasn’t about to start now. “Oh? And what word is that, sweetheart?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“BEETLEJUICE!!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>”SHIT! SORRY BABS!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>”THIS IS WHY WE HAVE RULES, BEETLEJUICE!” Barbara yelled over Lydia’s cackling laughter and Skye’s confused questions.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you liked it!! Stay safe everyone!!&lt;33</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>